


The Trial of a Lifetime

by cero_ate



Category: Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen, Lawyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone stands trial for a most heinous crime, and Nawara Ven is their Prosecutor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trial of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curuchamion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/gifts).



“The body of evidence is overwhelming, “ Nawara admitted, eyeing the pile of paperwork, interviews, evidence, as well as everything that the investigation into the case had accumulated.

“Indeed.” Rhysati, who for the moment was functioning as his paralegal, admitted.

He was so glad she had stepped up to take the training, just in case they ran into another Tycho situation within the squadron. He had appreciated the help he’d gotten by everyone, but not having a licensed, practicing paralegal had been a whole new challenge within the larger challenge of defending Tycho’s not-guilty status. It was something that had made him wonder if they were rail-roading Tycho for some other purpose. Any reasonable counsel would have given him the time to acquire a paralegal if he was to practice law. Rhysati had seen how stressed he was due to all of that and gone in to get paralegal training, making her even more invaluable to him

“I’ve concluded all of my interviews and taken my depositions. I even managed to locate the Wraiths to get their depositions.”

“Good job, I expected nothing less.” Nawara sat back to ponder. “You’ve dropped off the appropriate forms?”

“Of course,” Rhysati said. “You’re scheduled for a pre-trial hearing with the opposing counsel at two.”

“Thank you for the reminder. If you’ll put together the case file?” Nawara suggested. “I’ll get ready. We’ll be sharing evidence.”

“I remember.” Rhysati shuffled the files around. “Is it odd to be on the prosecuting side this time around?”

“It does feel weird, but…” Nawara allowed.

“I know. I’ll be meeting with Emtrey to discuss our strategy during voir dire,” Rhysati reminded him.

“Good.” Nawara smiled at her, kissing her lightly. “I’m worried about that. The defendant is certainly charismatic and respected. It could prove difficult to find unbiased people.”

“I know, it’s very concerning,” Rhysati’s eyes danced with inner glee.

“Hopefully my motions to hold certain evidence in limine will work,” Nawara said, getting up to pace, as he continued to strategize.

“We’ll see,” Rhysati said. “Corran is going to act as bailiff?”

“He has agreed to do so, although I’m not sure if that is best. After all, Whistler did conduct all the forensic examination,” Nawara said. “It could be construed as prejudicial to have both of them involved in various aspects of the trial.”

“We’ve got enough character witnesses,” Rhysati pointed out. “And Squeaky has agreed to be interpreter.”

“I’m really not certain if that is a plus or minus,” Nawara admitted. “His oration style is on occasion…”

“Not diplomatic and insulting?” Rhysati finished.

“Precisely,” Nawara said, looking at the chronometer. “I have to get to the meeting. We’ll go over opening remarks strategies when I return.” He stood, adjusted his uniform, and took the file that Rhysati handed him, to go meet the defendant’s council.

“Bet you a fiver he won’t get off this time,” Ton said to Face. Face thanked his stars that dimensional shifts had given him Ton back. Supposed there was some truth to the idea there was no death just the force. He’d been lost without his other half of the Wraith Squadron comedy duo.

“I don’t know…Councilor Ven isn’t used to being on the prosecuting side of things,” Ton said musingly.

“But Runt isn’t used to being a lawyer at all,” Face pointed out.

“One of his minds seems to think it can do it,” Ton said.

“Yes but one of his minds thinks that Gevoh Hallu is the hottest holo-vid star. Face wrinkled his nose.

“True enough,” Ton laughed at him. “But several of his minds think Garik Loran was good.”

“Again, no accounting for taste,” Face snorted. “C’mon, we should get good seats. They look like they’re almost ready to start the opening remarks.” They filed into the courtroom and sat behind the prosecuting bench.

“All rise, the court will now be in session, General Crespin presiding,” Corran called out and the trial commenced.

Nawara strode forward to begin his opening remarks, pouring his story telling skill into it, telling them the story of what had supposedly happened. “So in conclusion, you can see I am only stating what the evidence will prove to you.”

The trial itself proceeded apace, and Nawara thanked his stars yet again, that Rhysati had taken the training. It was far easier on the prosecution side than the defendant’s side, he did note. At least it was easier for this sort of trial. Proving that the defendant had done what was suspected. Nawara knew this was an unusual case to be tried but he still was intent on giving it his all. After all, what had happened was reprehensible. He couldn’t understand how anyone could do what the crime they had found out had been committed. He directly examined his witnesses, cross examined the other sides, redirected, and re-cross examined until both sides had exhausted all avenues of argument.

After closing remarks it would be left to the jury to figure out if he was guilty or not of the heinous crime. There was absolutely nothing he could do anymore to sway the jury to see things his way, to prove the guilt of the man he was trying. He wondered how the punishment would fit the crime in this case. Since it was criminal it wouldn’t likely be in a fine. Perhaps public service?

After an hour the jury filed back out to the area and gave Corran their decision. Narwara rose when bid to, and they approached the bench to hear the decision read.

“In the case of the Squadron vs Wes Janson, the jury has found Major Janson guilty of thievery of the holiday cookies. After a short recess court will convene again in an hour after which he will be sentenced.” Crespin looked entirely too gleeful at the pronunciation of the Rogue Squadron pilot’s guilt in the matter. Wes’ face fell at finding himself declared guilty although really he should have known better. The evidence was overwhelmingly against him..(too many periods.

After an hour the court reconvened and Wes was sentenced to making fresh batches of cookies for everyone. Wes left, promising an appeal and Nawara shook Runt’s hand. He’d been a worthy defending council.


End file.
